


Bodies and souls collide when all the stars align

by Madalena



Series: We Built a Dynasty Like Nothing Ever Made [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, First Time, Healing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Responsibility, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, for some things, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: After the trial of Hemarton, Alec and Magnus return to the loft, take a healing bath and get lost in each other.-----Plot and feelings in chapter 1, smut in chapter 2. They can be read separately - you can only read the plot and feelings if you're not into smut, or you can read the smut without having read the previous stories in this series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from PVRIS' "You and I". Someone's made a really awesome 2B Malec vid to this song, which I highly recommend you watch [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_UnGeXz2y4). The video isn't compliant with this fic, since this fic diverges from canon in 2x17, and the video goes through to 2x20, it's just an awesome video that introduced me to this song, so watch it :)
> 
> First chapter is plot and feelings for the overall arc of the "We Built a Dynasty Like Nothing Ever Made" series, second chapter is smut. If you're not into smut, you can just read the first chapter for the plot and skip the smut. If you're only here for smut, you can skip to the second chapter now.

Alec and Magnus were exhausted upon arrival back at the loft after the trial and subsequent battle against the Circle members. The flurry of questions from all the others didn’t help, and after they fielded a few, Maryse helpfully nudged them towards the master suite, taking over any explanations.

Alec smiled thankfully at his mother and followed Magnus down the hall, sliding the door closed behind them, dropping back against it, wincing as it jarred his still-not-completely-healed shoulder.

“Let’s get you washed up and then I’ll finish healing that for you.” Magnus whispered, running his thumbs over Alec’s hipbones, one of the only places on his upper body that was relatively free of injuries. “Wash in the shower, and I’ll start running a bath, adding some ingredients that will then soothe the burns.”

“Will you join me?” Alec asked huskily, mirroring Magnus’ movements on his hips.

“I won’t leave if you don’t want me to.”

“No, I mean in the tub. Will the stuff you add hurt you?”

“The potions are for healing, they wouldn't harm me. Do you want me in the tub with you?”

“Please.”

Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s, letting them breath each other’s air for a few moments. He pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s mouth and then pulled himself away to start prepping the tub.

Alec shed his shoes, socks and pants, grimacing at his appearance the mirror. The vampire bites all over his arms and shoulders were healed, but the burned trails of blood still stung, and the blood itself was now dried and crusted onto his skin. The demon ichor burns on his abdomen stung as well, but paled in comparison to the rest. He wasn’t sure what magics had made his blood burn like that, but he was glad that it was over.

He stepped into the shower, sighing in relief as the cool water rinsed his damaged skin. He ran a soft cloth over himself, watching the blood swirl away down the drain, until he couldn’t see any anymore.

The shower door slid open, startling Alec out of his reverie.

“Ready for me to finish that healing?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah.” Alec said, resting back against the shower wall.

Magnus shut off the water and stepped into the stall, having shed his clothing already. He summoned his magic into his hands, focusing it into the half-healed wound on Alec’s shoulder. It took more effort than he had anticipated, being home and free from the oppressive weight of the City of Bones hovering over him, and in the end he could see why.

While the wound was healed, there were still five black finger-shaped marks on Alec’s shoulder, the same glistening obsidian as the Seelie whip marks on his back.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus whispered. “I can’t make these go away. Just like the marks on your back… these reminders of my father will always be there.”

Alec grasped Magnus’ elbows gently, pulling him in close. “It’s okay. That fight was my choice. You have nothing to apologize for. It seems only fitting that I have a permanent reminder of the trial.” He looked at Magnus closely. “Does it bother you? Does it make you… not want to touch me? Not want to be with me? To have that reminder of your father on my skin for you to see? I’m sure I could learn to glamour it, maybe I can convince my power that it’s to protect you from having to see it, I could learn -”

Magnus put a finger to Alec’s lips. “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I want to be with you. You always tell me I don’t need to hide myself from you. I would never ask you to hide any part of yourself either. What you’ve been through these past days, all because of me… I’m so sorry, Alexander.”

“Don’t apologize.” Alec said softly, tilting Magnus’ chin up for a kiss. “It’s been terrifying and frightening, sure, but… now there’s a new path ahead of us, one that holds so much promise and possibility, and I don’t regret any of it for a minute.”

“I know, but… seeing everything that happened to you in that trial… that which happened because of _me_ … it is going to haunt me for a long time.” Magnus shuddered, resting his forehead against Alec’s collarbone. “I need you to understand that. Please. There’s nothing worse than seeing someone you love in pain and not being able to do anything about it. You might be over it, but… I’m not.”

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, burying his face in Magnus’ hair. “I’m so sorry, I… I didn’t think. I… I mean, I thought if I accepted it, if it was my choice to go through it, that it would be okay.”

“Let’s make a promise, Alexander. From now on, we don’t carry the world on our own shoulders anymore. We can share any burdens. We _talk_ to each other. About everything. Good, bad… we never go to bed with secrets or anger between us.”

“I can agree to that.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ hair. “Everything is just… so much. And what the Angel said… I… the _responsibility_... “

“Shhh.” Magnus said, stroking Alec’s back gently. “I didn’t mean we have to talk about it now. I heard what the Angel said. We can wait to talk about it.”

“But we can’t, Magnus. We can’t. Jonathan and Valentine are out there, looking for it. And there are Angel-knows how many spies everywhere, and the Seelies are… unpredictable… I just don’t… we can’t not talk about it. I know what I’d like to do, but I’m also terrified of what the repercussions could be.”

“Repercussions from who?”

“Just… what I want to do… I kept the secret about the Soul Sword, and I shouldn’t have. I want to do the opposite with the Mortal Mirror. I want to tell the entire Downworld. But there could still be people who want to save their own skins who could tell Valentine, or some Shadowhunters could learn about it and tell him… and then even if most Downworlders go to defend the lake, it could be a slaughter, especially if Valentine brings demons. I don’t want to be responsible for that.”

“People make their own choices. And I don’t think there’s a single one of us who wouldn’t be ready to die if that meant being able to save the rest of the Downworld. It is a rigged game anyway. Even if the Angel doesn’t want the destruction of the Downworld, Valentine could compel him to that regardless.”

“I’d feel better if we could at least get either the Cup or the Sword back.”

Magnus stroked the back of Alec’s head, the simple movement of fingers through hair calming them both. “Then let’s work on that as a first step. Leave aside the Mortal Mirror for now. As long as Valentine and Jonathan are here in New York, it is simple to keep them away from it. It probably wouldn’t even occur to them to look in Idris.”

“But then there’s Jonathan… I trusted Sebastian. Even when my gut told me not to, he did save Isabelle’s life so I let him into our confidence sooner than I otherwise would have. Sooner than I should have. I was so stupid.”

“Don’t blame yourself. He trained for years to be so manipulative. I suspect he was probably responsible for summoning Azazel, and orchestrating the whole attack on Isabelle so he could swoop in to be the saviour.”

“You’re probably right.” Alec mumbled, morose.

“Come on to the bath now. You need to relax and heal. Then we can worry about the next steps, okay?” He stepped back from Alec, taking him by the hand and leading him to the tub, from which wafted all sorts of soothing aromas.

“Okay.” Alec stepped into the tub carefully, and Magnus followed him. Sitting down, Alec positioned himself between Magnus’ legs, lying back against the warlock’s chest. This position gave Magnus the reach to be able to trail the healing waters over Alec’s burns.

Magnus stroked wet hands over Alec’s shoulders and arms, whispering words of love into Alec’s shoulder, additional magic seeping out of his fingers to help the potions work faster. Once the burns on Alec’s hands and arms had faded away into silvery webs, he asked Alec shift forward so that he could work on the burns on the back of his shoulders. Once that angry red had faded into silver, he kissed the back of Alec’s neck.

“How does that feel?” Magnus asked. “Better?”

“Much. Thank you.” Alec lifted his arm, examining the pale scars that the burns had left behind. At a casual glance, they were barely noticeable, but if he looked closely, he could tell they were there.

“What about your feet? Has the water done its job, or do I need to help it along a bit more?”

Alec pulled one of his feet out of the water to inspect the sole. It looked healed. “Nah, I think I’m good.”

“Only one left then.” Magnus said, pulling Alec close again, running his hand around his body to rest on his abdomen, pushing magic into the healing ichor burns. Alec moaned softly, dropping his head back on Magnus’ shoulder.

From where his hand rested, Magnus could tell that Alec was hard and wanting. His hips started shifting a little, impatient, though Alec didn’t say anything with his words.

The burn healed, Magnus left his hand where it was and brought his lips to Alec’s ear. “Is there something else you want, love?”

“Yes.” Alec hissed. “Please.”

“What is it you want?”

“You.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus reconnect in bed, and their magics run wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re just here for the smut and haven’t read the other parts of this series, here’s what you need to know for it to make sense: Alec is still a Shadowhunter, but a magical ritual turned his runes gold and gave him magical powers akin to those of a warlock, but that operate under slightly different rules. He also just survived a vicious trial by the Clave to protect Magnus.

_“What is it you want?”_

_“You.”_

“You have me, Alexander.” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s shoulder.

“You know what I mean.” Alec growled playfully, turning his head to face Magnus’ neck, nipping lightly at the skin there. “Get out of the tub. Get into bed. You poured a lot of your magic into me, healing me. I want to show my appreciation.” His voice softened. “I want to show you how much I love you.”

“You just walked through hell for me. Almost literally. I know how much you love me.”

“Can’t I show you? Please let me show you.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling up to it? After everything you’ve been through today?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Please, Magnus. Let me make you feel good.”

“On one condition.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

“You let me make you feel good too.”

Alec smiled, kissing Magnus’ neck. “Deal.”

They extricated themselves from the tub, drying off quickly. As they moved into the bedroom from the ensuite, Magnus settled a privacy ward over the room. Alec’s family and friends did not need to hear them.

Alec felt the familiar hum of magic and smiled more, pulling Magnus close to him before they even made it to the bed. He ran his lips over the shell of Magnus’ ear, making the warlock shiver and press himself closer. Alec could feel that Magnus was just as hard as he was, the events of the past 24 hours a far distant memory as their bodies melted together.

“C’mon.” Alec whispered huskily into Magnus’ ear, pulling them towards the bed, where they collapsed inelegantly onto the covers before rearranging themselves more comfortably.

Magnus settled back on the pillows as Alec mouthed at his neck, running his tongue over a pulse point, shifting himself to sit between Magnus’ thighs. They both gasped as their erections knocked together, and Magnus thrust his hips up, searching for more contact, but Alec pushed them down gently.

“Not yet.” Alec murmured. “Be patient.”

Magnus whimpered as one of Alec’s hands pinned his hips to his bed, while the other came up to cup his jaw as their lips and tongues found each other again. Alec pulled away from the kiss after a few moments, kissing his way along Magnus’ jaw and then dropped down to his sternum.

Alec’s tongue left gold sparks in its wake, each one sinking into Magnus’ skin, helping to release what tension remained in Magnus’ body. He sighed in happiness as he skimmed his hands along Alec’s shoulders, now healed but gold runes and obsidian scars remaining in memory of all that had transpired over the past few days.

Magnus couldn’t help but marvel at Alec’s strength and resilience, and thanked whatever miracles had brought them together. Despite all Alec had been through in the past few days, all he was concerned about was still being a leader, protecting everyone he could, even when his own world had turned upside down.

The angels had chosen well in Alec.

Alec shifted his mouth over to one of Magnus’ nipples, pulling Magnus back out of his thoughts, and then the other, teasing each of them with his tongue and teeth, blowing cool air over each in turn. The gold sparks that came out of Alec’s fingers now excited rather than calmed, stirring every nerve in Magnus’ body to full attention and ready to receive the love that Alec was lavishing on them.

Magnus moaned, his hips trying to move again, but Alec held them down firmly, mouth moving further down as he finally - _finally!_ , as far as Magnus was concerned - started to run his tongue over Magnus’ cock.

Magnus’ fingers entwined in Alec’s hair, not pushing or pulling, just grounding himself with the feel of Alec right _there_ , worshipping him with his lips and tongue, taking him into his mouth now and _oh_ Magnus just wanted more of his beautiful angel, he didn’t want him to ever stop.

“Alexander.” Magnus whispered, almost as if in prayer.

Alec hummed around Magnus’ cock, fingers stroking his inner thighs, and one hand slowly trailed past Magnus’ balls to rub softly against his perineum. Alec pulled off and rested his cheek on Magnus’ hip.

“Do you want more?” Alec asked softly, fingers still trailing along the soft skin, _justjust_ shy of where Magnus wanted them. “I want to give you more.”

They hadn’t done this yet. They’d talked about it at length, and Magnus had said that when Alec was ready, if he wanted it, he could ask for it, but that he - Magnus - wouldn’t push. 

“If you’re ready.” Magnus said. “If you’re ready, I would very much like more.”

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus’ hip. “I’m ready. Can you conjure some lube? I… I think I want a better handle on my magic before I try anything like that.”

“Of course, love.” Magnus waved a hand, and a tube of lube appeared on the bed next to them. “Just take it slow.”

Alec poured some of the lube onto his fingers, warming it up between them, and then pressed one of his fingers to Magnus’ entrance, slipping it in slowly. His other hand clutched Magnus’ hip, gold sparks flaring from his fingertips, until his finger was all the way inside. Alec let out a breath, moving his hand from Magnus’ hip to his cock, stroking it gently, kissing the tip before taking it into his mouth again as he twisted the finger he had in Magnus’ body, searching for the right spot.

When he did, Magnus’ eyes went wide, breath coming in short moans. Magnus felt one of Alec’s sparks hit his prostate _rightthere_ , and his hands twisted in Alec’s hair, the slight pinch of pain making the Shadowhunter moan around his cock.

“Yes, right there.” Magnus whimpered, every nerve in his body buzzing with Alec, with his essence, with his _magic_. Rather than just _knowing_ that Alec loved him, he could _feel_ it, feel how Alec’s magic curled around his own, igniting it into a maelstrom that swelled through his body, burning through his veins.

Alec slid a second finger into Magnus, moving his mouth on his cock in time with his fingers. Magnus started trembling, the magic running through him just _too much_ for his body to contain. Alec pulled off his cock, but didn’t still his fingers.

“You’re close. I can feel it.” Alec whispered, pressing soft kisses across Magnus’ abdomen. “Don’t hold back. Come for me.” His took all of Magnus’ cock into his mouth again and crooked his fingers inside, rubbing that spot that made Magnus scream as his orgasm overtook him, magic coursing through his veins, crackling under his skin, until it _exploded_ out of him.

Magnus tried to feed that energy into Alec, feeling the younger man come apart as well, and while the waves of pleasure flooded back and forth between them for some time before finally ebbing to a natural conclusion, he knew some of his magic had gotten away from him. He was pretty sure some of Alec’s had as well.

As Magnus came back to his senses, he felt Alec pull his fingers out of him, moving up the bed to rest against him. Magnus opened his eyes, and startled at the sight before him. He nudged Alec to open his eyes as well, and he gasped in awe at the state of the room.

“So that’s sex with two magic users, is it?” Alec murmured. “Impressive.”

Even though it was midday, the dark ceiling was ablaze with stars and nebulas, entire galaxies, shedding lights that drifted like fireflies through the air. They shimmered in Magnus’ blue magic and Alec’s gold, coming to swirl around them.

“How do you feel?” Magnus asked.

“Wonderful. Because you’re here.”

Magnus smiled into Alec’s chest. “So what do you want to do now? Sleep?”

“Nah. Once this magic show passes, I think it will be time for round two, don’t you think?”

Magnus rolled them so he was straddling Alec. “Is that so?”

Alec nodded, eyes wide and trusting. “I want to feel you in me. If you’re up for it.”

Magnus pressed a long kiss to Alec’s lips. “I think you’ll find that I’m _very_ up for it. Round two it is.”

And they let the magical storm take them over again.


End file.
